Junto a ti CrissColfer
by ilikeimagine
Summary: Dos chicos viajaran para cumplir sus sueños, y ver con que los sorprende el destino. Un viaje en tren cambiara la vida de Chris y Darren.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: En El tren.

_"El viaje de aventurarse a amar, a querer, a arriesgarse, es el viaje que más vale y el que menos vemos."_

Eran las 10 am, Chris debía llegar a las seis a la estación de trenes de California. Su destino era Nueva York, un nuevo trabajo, una nueva vida envuelta en lo que a él tanto le gusta, Broadway. Estaba algo agotado, había sido una semana de locos, arreglando todo para este viaje.

**Hanna:** ¿a que hora te vas?

**Chris:** A las 6 tengo que estar en la estación, ¿me iras a dejar supongo?.

**Hanna**: No lo creo- triste- , no estoy segura de que estas haciendo lo correcto.

**Chris**: Por décima vez, es lo que quiero hacer.

**Hanna**_:_ - arreglando una maleta- si lo se, pero es que vas estar lejos y bueno además sin nosotros.

**Chris: **pero, no me voy a ir para siempre; solo por un tiempo, y prometo venir cada vez que pueda. Y tú también me puedes ir a visitar cada vez que quieras.- tomando la mano de Hanna-

**Hanna:** No lo sé, quizás encuentres a alguien y te quedes para siempre allá.

**Chris:** Encontrar a alguien, Hanna, por favor; si esto es la vida real no un cuento de hadas. -forzando una carcajada-

**Hanna:** Tengo presentimiento un Budda. Aunque sea poco tiempo, no quiero perderte.

**Chris:** Lamento decirte, que nunca te alejaras de mi. ¿Presentimiento?, ahora tengo una hermanita índigo o bruja. – se ríe-

**Hanna:** - se ríe- que eres tonto. Bueno, no puedo irte a dejar aunque quisiera, porque tengo clase y no puedo faltar.

**Chris:** Buu!, bueno tendré que ir solo con los papas. Pero aun faltan horas para eso. Aprovechemos el tiempo y veamos una película.

**Hanna**: Esta bien. Aun queda tiempo

Chris Colfer, nacido y criado en Clovis - California, toda su vida rodeado de mentes totalmente cerradas, acostumbradas a juzgar sin ser juzgados, dueño de una peculiar personalidad, con un gran talento para actuar y cantar, así lo demostró en su escuela en donde protagonizó varios musicales, pero su gran pasión a sido escribir, a escrito desde los once años, manera en que se escapa de sus problemas, su particular forma de ser lo llevaron lejos. Ahora esta por hacer el viaje que le cambiará la vida. Nueva york será su nuevo hogar, dejará atrás el pueblo que lo vio nacer, para cumplir sus sueños.

Darren Criss, para muchos el chico perfecto, talentoso por donde se le mire, canta y actúa como nadie. Amigos de sus amigos, hijo y hermano ejemplar. La sonrisa en su rostro siempre esta presente, no hay problema que no se solucione con una de ellas. Poseedor de una divertida forma de ser. Gracias a su increíble talento, le surgió la oportunidad de viajar a la ciudad que nunca duerme, y de las luces. Era su momento de tener algún papel secundario o quien sabe llegar a ser protagonista de esos increíbles shows en Broadway Un amigo le informo de un casting, algo tarde pero aun así acomodo sus fechas, por ese motivo ya no habían pasajes disponibles para un viaje en avión en esos días, su única opción fue una tedioso viaje en tren.

Darren alcanza rápidamente subir al vagón principal, el cobrador le pregunta por su equipaje, el muchacho de rulos, algo asustado le dice que lo había embarcado antes. Le piden que busque su asiento y se acomode, ya estaban retrasados en la salida. El cantante echa un vistazo y se percata que ese vagón estaba todo ocupado por lo cual se devuelve a hablar con el cobrador, ya con la desesperación tampoco encontró su asiento. Algo alterado, intentando que el hombre le preste atención, se crea un conflicto entre ambos, donde le piden que se calme. Esto hace que un extraño chico, quien estaba cómodamente sentado y leyendo, pusiera su atención en lo que estaba ocurriendo en el pasillo principal del tren. Solo ve a un chico de agradables rizos moviendo los brazos, pidiendo explicaciones. De pronto ve que se acercan hacia él.

_**Cobrador**_: Disculpe señor, ¿podría sacar su bolso? , este asiento está reservado.  
**Chris:** - sacando su lentes- Si claro, perdón no me percate.  
**Darren:** Muchas gracias.- sonríe-

Chris algo nervioso pensaba en si le hablaba o no a este extraño, ya que después de todo el conflicto fue por su culpa y su maleta, no bolso como nombro el cobrador poco conocedor de modas. Mientras eso ocurría en la mente de Colfer, Darren estaba agotado mirando hacia otro lado, bastante poco preocupado de lo que ocurría en el asiento del lado.

**Chris:** -acomodando su bolso- Disculpa, pensé que esta vació el asiento, como el tren ya estaba por partir.  
**Darren:** -sentándose- No hay problema, por lo menos encontré mi asiento.  
**Chris:** -tratando de ocultar su sonrisa- por lo menos te hubieras ahorrado el mal rato.  
**Darren:** -mirándolo atento- Buen punto, pero gracias a tu maleta, descargue un poco de energía ¿no crees?  
**Chris:** ¿Un poco de energía? -soltando una risa-  
**Darren:** Si ya sabes - moviendo sus manos- energías negativas. ¿Estas leyendo? - sonríe-  
**Chris:** claro energía negativas - imitando sus gestos y volviendo a sonreír - oh esto - tomando con la mano un cuaderno algo gastado - es algo así como "un diario" - marcando las comillas con las manos - algo muy tonto.  
**Darren:** -levanta sus cejas, sonriendo- ¿un diario? pero eso no es tonto. Yo por lo menos nunca tuve uno.  
**Chris:** agachando la mirada - si es algo en donde me puedo desahogar - volviendo la mirada a Darren - en este viaje tengo mucho en que desahogarme - sonriendo – quiero decir que es algo en lo cual puedo entretenerme en este largo viaje.  
**Darren:** Y si que será largo- acomodándose en su asiento- pero si te aburre el diario, estoy aquí por si quieres hablar - sonríe- así no me aburro yo en esta cosa llamada tren. - miro por el pasillo-  
**Chris :** Tu te ofreciste, que quede claro- sonriendo - te tomare la palabra. - suspirando - me encanta viajar en tren.- acomodándose en su asiento.  
**Darren:** - sonríe, cerrando los ojos e inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás - ¿te gusta? , la verdad es yo me subí a este solo por cosas del destino.  
**Chris**: ósea, si me gusta. Pero no para vivir en un tren ni nada de eso.-pensativo y agregando -para empezar una aventura necesitaba empezarla con algo no se, algo mas emocionante. Que solo subirme a un avión y llegar en 6 horas a mi destino.  
Agregando - por cosas del destino. ¿Por alguna razón el destino coloco tu trasero en un tren no crees?  
**Darren**: -abrió sus ojos y lo mira- hablas demasiado bonito, para de verdad. Ya no creo que sea destino, de seguro estoy soñando, a ver anda piñizca me - sonríe-

**Chris**: Mirando a Darren con una sonrisa en el rostro - ¿De verdad quieres que te piñizque? - Sonriendo - ok, parare de hablar. - volviendo acomodar en su asiento.

**Darren**: ¡Vamos! - estirando su brazo- si me duele es porque eres real y será ¡wowow! pero si no despertare- aguantando la risa-  
**Chris:** alzando un poco tu tono de voz - Tu estas loco - aguantando las risas - claro que no te piñizcare, seguro que quieres despertar de tu sueño?.  
**Darren:** -arrugo la frente- Eres bueno, no caíste en mi trampa. Bueno - mirando su reloj- creo que hemos matado un par de minutos.- Saco de su bolsillo tu iPhone, con la mirada puesta en el- por cierto no estoy loco. - saca la lengua-  
**Chris:** Enserio?, cuantos años tienes que me sacas la lengua y dices que no estas loco - con tono sarcástico -

En silencio y sin saber porque, acerca su mano al brazo de su acompañante y lo piñizca

**Darren**: ¡Auch! - lo mira- Claro que no estoy loco, no hablo de mi vida privada asi es que no contestare tu pregunta- sonríe levemente-  
**Chris**: okey - mirándolo curioso - te haces el interesante ahora, creo que debí piñizcar me mas fuerte.- sonriendo y agachándose a buscar algo en su bolso.  
**Darren**:- hace puchero, guarda su iPhone- ¿te parezco interesante? - cruza sus manos, sobre su abdomen-  
**Chris**: lo que dije era que te hacías el interesante - mientras seguía buscando en su bolso. - no que eras interesante.  
**Chris:** si lo eres - abriendo los ojos y disimulando lo que dijo - busco dos cosas, primero mi celular que no se donde quedo y segundo una bebida pero al parece ya no esta, si la hubiera encontrado, cierta cantidad del liquido que vendría en la lata hubiera sido tuyo, pero ya no esta. - volviéndose a acomodar en su asiento.  
**Darren:** ¡NO! yo quería. - su cara se entristece- Pero si quieres llamar yo tengo minutos, ya que vamos a convivir 4 días aquí - suspira-  
**Chris:** -Buscando ahora en los bolsillos de toda su ropa - El llamar no es el problema, el problema es donde esta ese celular, que parece odiarme que siempre se esconde de mi - Sonriendo le - Gracias de todas formas. - Suspirando - Cuatro días y llegare a mi destino.  
**Darren:**¿ Porque te tocas tanto para buscar un celular? Espera- lo mira- entonces sí vas por tú destino, yo forme parte de tú historia.

**Chris:** no me estoy tocando - se ríe - solo que en algunos lado debe de estar, -pesando - si lo vemos de esa manera, la respuesta Seria si!, Formas parte de esta historia.  
**Darren:** pero búscalo bien y esa chaqueta - apuntando- hasta encuentras la soda, quiero decir mi soda - le sonríe-  
**Chris **: duh en la chaqueta esta - revisando el bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta - !aqui esta! - mirando a Darren - gracias, ahora solo queda la bebida - pensando en voz alta - piensa bubba piensa  
**Darren:** ¿estas invocando a budda? - Lo mira- yo encontrare la soda- cierra los ojos- busca en el bolsillo de adelante en tú bolso - le habla serio-  
**Chris:** no? Que? - totalmente confundido y atento a lo que darren hace - ok, te hare caso, - busca en donde darren le dice, una grata sorpresa se lleva, una leve sonrisa adorna su rostro, ya con la lata en la mano - que clase de brujería fue esa, acaso tienes una varita mágica escondida por ahí, eres amigo de harry potter o que - explotando en risas

**Darren:** ¿contento? , sólo use la lógica -sonriente- . Ugh necesito acomodarme mejor, no se sí soportaré dormir aquí.

**Darren:** soy discípulo de potter y mi varita no la muestro - se pone a reír-  
**Chris :** si! - actuando como niño pequeño –gracias- Discípulo de Potter interesante, y por que no muestras tu varita, apuesto que estas presumiendo. - rie.

**Chris -** creo que dormir en estos sillones si que será. Toda una aventura. Acomodándose en el asiento  
**Darren:** no presumo, sólo observe en los lugares donde no buscaste- guiña un ojo- yo espero que esto estire para que por lo menos podamos movernos. Sabes- lo queda mirando- me agrada que seas tú mi compañero de asiento. ¡Imagínate! ese señor que ya va dormido allá delante - abriendo ojos grandes- yo no podría.

**Chris :** y muchas gracias por eso. - sonriéndole y acariciando sus propias manos - tienes razones eres mucho mas agradable que ir con ese señor - arruga la frente - o mi maleta.  
**Darren:** tú maleta no quería que yo me siente aquí pero ya vez le gané - se ríe- me disculpas iré al baño.

Se levanta rumbo al siguiente vagón, demoró en poder encontrarlo hasta que por fin lo hace. El chico sólo necesitaba mojar un poco su pelo, todos esos minutos no dejó de pensar en aquel muchacho tan especial sentado junto a el.

**Chris :** le heriste sus sentimientos - sonrie - ok. Agrega mientras ve alejarse a ese extraño chico que mas de una sonrisa le saco en lo que va del viaje.

El cansancio se apoderó de Chris, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente. Mientras miraba los pasillos del tren para ver si aparecía ese alegre chico. Darren al volver se percata que su acompañante estaba dormido ocupando una parte de su asiento, sin pensarlo mucho tomo la chaqueta del muchacho sobre el mismo para que no pase frío y como pudo se incorporo a su asiento sin que Chris se despertara. Lo observó durmiendo por unos minutos, no solía pensar esas cosas pero este chico era muy atractivo. Chris se acomodó en el hombro de Darren y esto lo hizo reaccionar

**Chris**: algo Dormido - llegaste? - hace cuanto tiempo que estoy aprovechándome de tu hombro, por q no me despertaste- se reincorpora a su asiento - no tienes sueño, mirando su reloj - casi son la 3 de la mañana. - miro atentamente a su acompañante, quien parecía estar radiante y el cansancio es automáticamente borrado por su hermosa sonrisa.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

"_Cada viaje abre cada puerta en tu corazón."_

Darren ve como su compañero se vuelve a dormir. No quiso seguir molestando por lo que intento dormir un poco. Acomodándose en el asiento, tal cual como había echo todo lo que iba de viaje, mirando hacia su derecha cerro los ojos hasta el día siguiente.

**Darren:** - susurrando- Hola-

Chris algo adormitado aun... escucha un leve susurro, el sol pegaba fuerte en su rostro, así que le costo abrir sus ojos, se tardo en responder…

**Chris** - Ho-hola- sonriendo - ¿como dormiste?, acomodándose en su asiento.

**Darren**: - corrió la cortina - Para que no te moleste el sol - lo mira- yo bastante bien- suspiro- la verdad es que nunca había despertado en un tren.

**Chris** - Gracias - Bajando la mano que tenia en su cara - Es mi primera vez, también... de... de despertar en un tren. y nos quedan aun tres día así. - Colocándose los lentes de sol.

**Darren:** Como es tu primera vez también aquí, no sabes si dan desayuno - colocando su mano en el estomago- ¡tengo hambre! , y me pongo mas hiperventilado sin comida- se ríe solo-

**Chris: **- Riendo- claro que tienen que dar desayuno aquí... bueno creo - mirando su reloj - o claro que parece que ya lo dieron son las 12 del día. - riendo y mirando a su alrededor.

**Darren**: ¡Espera! no había visto la hora - lo mira- luces muy bien, quiero decir , luces igual cuando despiertas- agacha la mirada- perdón, olvídalo no dije nada .

**Chris: **- Sonrojándose - Gra...cias - sonriendo - esta, esta bien - tu igual luces bien, aunque tu pelo es como si una familia de pajaritos hubiera hecho una fiesta pero aun así se ve bien - desordenando mas aun su cabello.

**Darren:** - se arregla el pelo - ¿ahora? - sonrió- siempre ando igual. Y bueno, ¿que vamos hacer hoy chico extraño?

**Chris:**- mmm chico extraño, creo que tendremos que ir a pasear por el tren, no quiero quedarme sentado en este lugar –

**Darren:** - lo mira asustado- ¿y aquí se puede pasear? No se si quieras pasear conmigo, quizás te hago pasar vergüenzas, soy algo efusivo. Lo siento - sonrió irónicamente-

**Chris:**- Creo que puedo hacer una excepción - Riendo...- si creo que si, debe haber un lugar en donde encontremos algo de comida, aparte necesito darme un baño - parándose de su asiento para buscar a alguien que lo pueda ayudar.

**Darren:** - Parándose junto con el- Tu primero, pasa yo te acompaño, prometo no hacer nada- sonríe-

**Chris:**- lo miro extrañado - ok, vamos entonces... necesito un baño con urgencia y comer, muero de hambre - pescando sus cosas y caminando por el pasillo

El chico de rulos demora en encontrar sus cosas, lo mas rápido que pudo, intento alcanzar al muchacho ese, que al parecer se sintió algo incomodo con sus comentarios, aun así estaba dispuesto a no aburrirse en ese tedioso tren. Llegando al baño principal, ya afirmándose en la pared.

**Darren:- **¿Tendré que esperar mucho tiempo?

**Chris:-** Mirándose al espejo escucha a su extraño chico de rulos hablar - Si me voy a demorar - mirando su maleta y murmurando - uhh... creo que no tanto - riéndose frente al espejo.

**Darren: -** toco la puerta-abre por favor quiero dejar mis cosas, como te vas demorar, por mientras hablo con alguien para que nos lleven algo de comer - parado junto a la puerta, esperando-

**Chris:-** Abriendo sus ojos, ya estaba sin polera - ... ok pero...pero, bueno pasa - tapándose con la polera y colocando sus manos cruzadas por el pecho.

**Darren:** - pasa y lo mira nervioso- Perdón, dejare mi cosas a-aquí- mira atreves del espejo- intenta no demorar o no mejor tomate tu tiempo- sonríe incomodo-

**Chris:-** no pudo evitar colocarse rojo - ok, tratare de no demorarme - sonriendo nervios. y tratando de evitar la mirada del chico

Darren -cerró la puerta, muy nervioso. –

Chris se tardo unos segundo en reaccionar, _- eso fue extraño-_ pasaba por su cabeza, Trato de darse un baño y vestirse en tiempo récord pero fue imposible, sus cremas faciales, mínimo tardaban 10 minutos en todo el proceso, casi estuvo 45 minutos en el baño. Cuando Chris salió del baño, se encontró a su acompañante sentado en piso del tren, obviamente esperando este muchacho lo miro aliviado y le dijo.

**Darren:-** creí que ya no salías nunca- le tomo le brazo - ve al asiento, la chica guapa de allá nos llevo almuerzo.

**Chris:-** y eso que fui lo mas rápido que pude. - Riendo... - cual chica guapa - mirando de reojo - nos llevara almuerzo, hiciste que nos llevaran almuerzo, Gracias - regalando le una sonrisa al chico.

**Darren:- **le sonríe de vuelta, cerrando la puerta- en 15 minutos estoy allá.

**Chris:-** ok – Sonriendo- Chris se acercaba a sus asientos. Acomodo sus maletas y aprovecho el tiempo para mandar un mensaje de texto a Hanna.

Mientras Darren, saliendo de una rica ducha, se apuro lo más que pudo, y salió rápidamente del baño. Caminando por el pasillo y pensando en lo incomodo que quizás se sintió ese muchacho interesante. Si, desde ese momento lo llamaría, muchacho interesante. Cuando llego hasta Chris, sintió un rico olor a comida y además el llanto del bebe dos asientos adelante de ellos. Miro atentamente a Colfer, que estaba pegado en su celular, se sentó junto a el, esperando que se percate de su pelo, que ahora si estaba bien peinado, pero luego pensó, - _¿porque son tan sonso? ; Este chico es un desconocido y yo preocupándome de su opinión. -_

**Darren:-** sonriendo- Hola, de nuevo. - acomodándose en su asiento-

**Chris:-** ¡Hola! - sin despegar su vista del celular... -si que fue todo un récord, te demoraste súper poco - Levantado la mirada hacia al muchacho - ¡hey!, te-te queda bien el pelo así –

**Darren:-** comiendo- Ah si, mi pelo, claro ya esta mejor - sonríe un poco- ¿tu que haces tanto? ¿No vas a comer? - lo mira atento-

**Chris:-** con la mirada aun en su celular - haha solo hablaba con mi hermana - sonrió - muero de hambre.- acercándose a la comida.

**Darren:-** lo mira sonriendo- wow tienes una hermana. Yo no tengo

**Chris:-** Si tengo una hermana menor, y hermanos tampoco – pregunta curioso.

**Darren:-** no tengo nada, soy solito - coloca cara triste-

**Chris:-** ni perro que te ladre – conteniendo la risa

**Darren:-** ¿tu perrito? No mejor que no, lo puedo asustar – se ríe-

Chris: - ¿asustar?- Sonriendo -no, no creo…en fin entonces no tienes hermanos, me quedo con eso –

**Darren:** -tomando jugo – la historia triste es que mi madre no piido tener mas hijos después de mi y bueno me acostumbre a estar solo-

**Chris:** -uhh… ¡lo siento! – volviendo la mirada al plato de comida.

**Darren:** - le toma la mano – no es problema para mi – mirándolo – además uno siempre conoce personas que puedan dar amor de hermanos – arruga la nariz - ¿no crees?

**Chris:** - nervioso mirando de reojo su mano encima de la de el- cla-claro, tienes toda la razón – sonriendo

**Darren:** - sin soltar su mano y sonriendo – se le acerca un poco – tienes una interesante mancha de salsa cerca de tu boca –

**Chris:** - man…don…- balbuceaba totalmente nervioso mirando como se acercaba.

**Darren:** - en silencio, toma una servilleta y lo limpia rápidamente, suelta su mano y acomodándose en el asiento.- ¿estas bien?

**Chris: **- tardo unos segundos en reaccionar – sisi, gracias – con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro

**Darren:** - no hay de que, te noto nervioso…-suena el celular-

-_Salvado por la campana. Bueno teléfono_ – decía Chris en su cabeza, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro mientras seguía comiendo, y escuchaba de mala gana la conversación de su compañero de viaje.

**Darren:** - se incorpora- me bajo en la siguiente estación

**Chris:** - Enserio- pensé que te quedaban dos días mas.

**Darren:** - mi agente me consiguió un pasaje en avión, si puedo llegar mas rápido. Es mejor para mi, pero creo que si no fuera por eso. Tendría más de una razón para seguir en este tren.

**Chris:** - Sonriendo- pero eso es bueno, pa-para ti…digo así llegas mucho mas rápido

**Darren:** -Pensativo- si es bueno ahora tendremos que despedirnos -

**Chris: **- las despedidas nunca son buenas- riendo - ahora tendré que sentarme con el señor calvo de haya – apuntando - para no aburrirme pero no será lo mismo –

**Darren:** - se rio- dudo que el señor calvo te haga sonreír así como lo haces ahora. - lo miro fijamente en silencio-

**Chris:** - yo también lo dudo - sonriendo mientras lo miraba a los ojos

**Darren:** - miro su reloj nervioso- nos queda poco tiempo - se acerco- debo decirte que fue un placer compartir viaje contigo.

**Chris:** - El placer fue mio, me alegraste el viaje - mirando a darren fijamente a los ojos. - fuiste el mejor compañero de asiento que pude haber tenido –

**Darren:** -No me digas esas cosas porque no quiero llorar. Gracias, chico interesante, no se como me soportaste

**Chris: **- No llores... es fácil soportarte, eres como un niño pequeño que comió mucha azúcar...-arrugando su rostro - adorable – riendo

**Darren:** lo mira sorprendido- Nadie me había descrito así… pero yo creo que la única persona adorable aquí eres tu. Por cierto ¿tienes novia o novio quizás?- lo mira.

**Chris:** - Gracias? - Riendo - para que veas, soy una persona muy observadora, y la respuesta es no y no –

**Darren:** - No te creo.

**Chris: **- que no me crees, que soy una persona observadora, o que no tengo novia y novio.-riendo

**Darren:** - que no tengas novio. - sonríe-

**Chris:** - se ríe y sonroja - Créeme, nada de NOVIOS por el momento-

**Darren:** - sonríe- eso suena bien, yo tampoco tengo - silencio- nada .

**Chris:** - ni perro que te ladre, ahora soy yo el que no te cree. – sonriendo

**Darren:** - lo miro- Ni yo tampoco me creo - sonríe- Había una chica que me persiguió mucho tiempo, pero a mi no me gustan las chicas, entonces... eso es básicamente- se sonroja-

**Chris: **- ohh...entiendo… a la chica- Se ríe - ok, creo que los dos estamos solos - Mirando la ventana. - ya puedo ver la estación –

**Darren:** - Mira por la ventana- Tienes razón, ¿me acompañaras? o ¿nos despedimos aquí?

**Chris:** - obvio que te acompañara, para que te bajes sano y salvo - se ríe - y así aprovecho y me consigo una bebida.

**Darren:** - sonríe- Perfecto, vamos en entonces.

**Chris:** - arreglando su chaqueta - vamos entonces- sonriéndole.

Avanzan hasta la primera puerta, Darren va primero seguido de un entusiasmado Chris, que aunque se sentía triste por la situación, tenia la seguridad que conocer a este chico fue una de las cosas mas increíbles , y no dejaría de contarlo por mucho tiempo. Darren conversa con el cobrador quien le dice que al bajar debe pasar su ticket y retirar su equipaje. Muy pocas personas que bajan en esa estación, por lo que caminaron bastante calmado hasta la bajada. Darren con su bolso y en silencio bajo la atenta mirada de Chris, de pronto el tren frena de manera improvista y los dos se empujan cayendo sobre unas cajas de una pequeña bodega oscura, que ninguno se percato que existía. Chris cae encima de darren _- Auch_ - exclama tratando de levantarse, pero no puede... - _es-estas bien_ - dice Chris. Aferrado a darren.

**Darren:** - no responde, solo lo toma por la cintura. - No te muevas- dice bajito.

**Chris:** - acelerando su respiración - aunque quisiera no puedo –

Darren acerca sus labios a los de Chris sin decir palabras, sentía su respiración –

Chris no alcanzo a decir ninguna palabra, solo estaba perdido en los ojos de darren... mientras que lentamente acercaban sus labios… En instante de segundo sus labios estaban juntos, dejándose llevar por el momento…, se besaron por varios minutos olvidando por completo en donde estaban, Olvidando por completo que eran extraños que se conocieron hace un par de días atrás e increíblemente… Ni siquiera sus nombres sabían… El beso fue interrumpido por otro movimiento del tren Colfer reacciona y dice:

**Chris: **- que fue ese sonido - el tren empieza a dar su ultima llamada antes de partir

Darren ayuda a levantarse a Chris, se miran extraños y sonriendo.

**Darren:** - tengo que bajar. – sonríe, nervioso.

**Chris:** - Así parece - sonriendo de vuelta y con su rostro sonrojado.

**Darren:** - acomoda su bolso- No se si nos volvamos a ver, pero yo no me voy olvidar de ti. - levanta su mano- Lo prometo.

**Chris:** - Dejemos que el destino decida, pero yo también te prometo - imitando el gesto de darren - no olvidarme de ti. – sonriendo.

**Darren:** - lo miro satisfecho- Tienes razón, me tengo que ir- le dio un abrazo.

**Chris:** Con una sonrisa en su rostro y respondiendo el abrazo y tratando de no rosar su rostro con el darren: - Si claro, Adiós –

Darren bajo del tren, esperando que este avance se quedo con una sensación de que no estaba haciendo lo que realmente sentía, pero tenia que llegar lo antes posible a Nueva York.

Chris se devuelve a su asiento y mira a su lado un asiento vació, un sensación de tristeza lo abordaba después de pasar varios minutos en silencio decide. Empezar a escribir... se dirige a buscar su cuaderno, Mientras buscaba su cuaderno se reprochaba por no saber el nombre de aquel chico, Tardo unos minutos en poder encontrar su "Diario"… y con los bruscos movimientos del tren dificultaba aun mas esa tarea…mientras seguía buscando se encontró con una agradable sorpresa con la cual no pudo evitar sonreír.


	3. Chapter 3

Darren camino rápidamente, al ver a su amigo esperándolo. Aquel muchacho le explica que llegaría a tiempo para los ensayos y conocer cuál sería su papel en la obra. Ya en el avión, su mente se transporto al tren y recordó el beso con... - en voz alta- _No se su nombre _- repetía angustiado- Su amigo sentado junto al él, se le queda mirando curioso ante su reacción y pregunta - _¿El nombre de quien no sabes?_

**Darren:** -lo mira- _Alguien que conocí y de tarado no pregunte su nombre._ - suspira-

**Amigo:** - sonríe- _Ese suspiro lo conozco_ – se calla unos segundos-

**Darren:** - mueve su mano- _No me digas nada mejor. Hablemos de trabajo ¿sabes quién es el escritor de la obra?_

**Amigo:** _¡Tarado!_ - se ríe- _es un caballero de apellido, Cotler, Coler, Cofler, o Colfer algo así, no lo recuerdo en este momento. Debe ser un viejo gruñón con aires de divo._

**Darren:** _¡No por favor! no mas divos. Pero esos apellidos me suenan a dulces, no a viejo ¡Idiota! _- se ríe-

**Amigo:** _Idiota tu " no sé cómo se llama_" - imitando la voz de Darren- _y a lo mejor es un viejito dulce _- sonríe- _no lo sé, pero algo así es su apellido._

**Darren:** - cruzando la pierna- ¡_Madura hijo mío, madura! Quiero salir de este avión rápido. ¿No te ha pasado que conoces a alguien que en un instante te roba el corazón_?- exaltado-

**Amigo:** - tocando su frente - _¡A no! Ya te perdimos, en serio necesito saber quién te tiene así ¡Por favor! Al parecer te robaron el corazón amigo _- riendo-

**Darren:** _¡Suéltame_! - un segundo de silencio- _Me bese con esa persona en el tren_. - sonrojado-

**Amigo:** - abriendo los ojos- _¿Cómo? ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vas a tener un amor en cada estación?_- curioso-

**Darren:** _Si, en cada estación, pero no cuentes a la pelirroja._- sarcástico- _Es que mírame. Con él fue distinto, por primera vez alguien fue indiferente conmigo en un principio y luego ese beso._ - sonríe-

**Amigo:** _¡Ese fue el destino! , siendo honesto hace mucho que no te vía entusiasmado de esa manera -pensando- ¿no tienes ni su número de teléfono?, algo para ubicarlo._

**Darren:** _¿tú crees?, el punto es que solo se de él, que tiene una hermana, que le gusta escribir y que se viste encantadoramente perfecto._

**Amigo:** _¿encantadoramente perfecto? ¡A ese chico hay que buscarlo ya! _

**Darren:** _Si, pero no ahora. Mejor olvídalo_- baja la mirada-

**Amigo:** - le toca el hombro- _ya encontraremos algo que hacer_. _Cambiando de tema, en la audición no estará el escritor y quien es el director también, solo estarán los productores._

**Darren:** _¿Qué?_ - arruga la frente_- Ese es el tal Colter que me decías ¿no?, espero poder convivir con esas situaciones._

**Amigo:** _Si el_ _mismo. Espero que aparezca para conocerlo y no sea freak como varios._

**Darren**: _Yo también espero lo mismo, pero bueno, ¡así es el trabajo! Por cierto, tanta platica hizo que el tiempo pase rapidísimo ya casi llegamos - _mira por la ventanilla y piensa-_ * y ese tren que aún le quedan horas de viaje*_

**En Nueva York y rumbo a Broadway.**

**Amigo: -** saludando a un grupo de personas- _Darren camina natural._

**Darren**_**:**__ Me perdí_ - se ríe- _este lugar es enorme, para la obra anterior fue en la sala principal. Cruza los dedos para que en esta, no tenga que besar a nadie._

**Amigo:** - se ríe- _No cruces tanto los dedos, porque los besos son infaltables._

Entraron a la sala de reuniones, allí estaban tres productores quienes le dieron las disculpas por la ausencia del director/escritor que venía viajando aun. _- Es un novato, pero con mucho talento- _ dijo el productor; ese comentario a Darren le pareció poco relevante, por lo que solo esperaba una historia buena y obviamente el papel principal. La conversación se extendió por varias gratas horas, hasta que se llegó a un acuerdo. _– Mira Darren, si estás aquí es porque queremos que interpretes el principal-_ a lo que él contesta _– ¿Si? pero necesito leer el guion-_ , uno de los agentes lo mira esperanzado, éste le pasa una copia del guion original. Y Darren lee en voz alta -_ La guitarra de Jack por Chris Colfer_.- sonríe satisfecho y agrega-_ Interesante, muy interesante-_

Minutos después de aquel beso con ese desconocido chico de rulos, Chris no dejaba de pensar en él. Estaba viviendo una aventura que no nunca busco, que no esperaba, entre esos pensamientos advirtió que no lo volvería a ver. Las probabilidades de que eso suceda eran mininas, tomando en cuenta que ni su nombre conocía. Todo se transformo en un dilema, porque ¿cómo podría buscarlo?, no tenía su número de teléfono, ignoraba hasta en que trabaja, a que se dedica.

Sintió grandes deseos de salir corriendo, pero se calmo e intento relajarse. Al quedarse dormido, cayó en un sueño profundo, cuando de pronto escucho unos pasos que se acercaban a su asiento, allí alguien murmuro_: - Hola-_

Un escalofrió, nervios y mucha vergüenza se apodero de Chris, no quiso abrir los ojos, porque inmediatamente reconoció la voz. Y contesto: _- Ya sé que vienes a buscar, lo olvidaste-_ , noto que una mano rosando la suya y escucho un nuevo murmullo_. – No te preocupes, ahora es tuyo-._ Se despertó asustado, percibiendo que estaba con el iphone que Darren había olvidado antes de bajarse del tren. Sonrió un poco, y comenzó a buscar, encontró un par de fotos, también indago en sus carpetas de música, pero algo lo hizo detenerse, mejor lo dejo todo hasta ahí y guardo el iphone.

Todo este viaje comenzó debido a las increíbles adaptaciones que presentaba junto a una pequeña compañía de teatro, en la cual participaban; compañeros de colegio, vecinos, amigos. En la mayoría de las obras, Chris era el protagonista, y especialmente en las grandes historias de amor. Un productor "lo descubrió" en de esas presentaciones, en su pequeño pueblo natal, generalmente eran festivales, y llamo su atención por la peculiar forma de ver las cosas, después de una larga conversación le ofreció la oportunidad de su vida, enviar un guion de su autoría, para ver si tenía el chance de hacerlo obra, pero para llegar hasta este punto, Colfer tuvo que trabajar muchísimo. Siempre buscando inspiración, para obtener ideas nuevas, y principalmente únicas, para que su guion, sea uno de los más exitosos en Broadway. Solo basto con ese trabajo realizo y enviado, para qué el productor quedara impresionado con el talento del joven muchacho.

Se encontraba entusiasmado escribiendo junto a la ventana, cuando su iphone sonó, con todo lo sucedido tenía que reconocer que había olvidado el verdadero motivo por cual iba rumbo a Nueva York. Era uno de los productores, explicándole que los actores ya estaban listos, solo faltaba él que llegara, para ver ajustes, y empezar esos maravillosos días en el montaje de la obra. Faltaban menos de 24 horas para que eso sucediera y todo parecía indicar que llegaría antes de lo previsto; lo cual lo ponía en aprietos, ya que algo le faltaba, una canción, que no lograba encontrar o componer. Para su defensa no era muy bueno para escribir algo breve, siempre terminaba escribiendo más de 3 hojas. Y claro el compañero de viaje que tuvo los primeros kilómetros, no fue de mucha ayuda. Estaba tenso, nervioso por la reacción de los productores, ya que tenía que estar en los casting para los personajes. En las próximas horas de viaje se concentra en ordenar algunas ideas, y cambiar algunas líneas del guion, no había sido en vano el encuentro con ese desconocido. Quizás lo vivido en tan pocas horas sería una buena inspiración para moldear la vida de su querido Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

A Colfer le faltaban unas horas para que el viaje arriba del tren se termine y un par de líneas para finalizar una canción escrita en su diario que no lo convencía del todo. Sentía que se avecinaba un lamentable fracaso con la canción principal de la obra.  
Por alta voz informan que en unos minutos se llegaba a la próxima estación, nervioso aún tenía que decidir si quedarse con ese iphone de su reciente amigo o devolverlo. Preguntó a la mucama si en la estación había un lugar que llame algo como " objetos perdidos", para dejarlo allí. En un pensamiento fugaz - _No creo que lo vuelva a ver, si me lo quedo tendré alguna foto o algo interesante._-  
Meticulosamente volvió a revisar por completo el iPhone se encontró con varias cosas, entre ellas; música, fotos y videos graciosos de Darren con algunos amigos. Escucho canciones conocidas, por lo menos para Chris lo eran el tiene un oído musical desarrollado. Rápidamente avanzó, se detuvo al percatarse que había varios covers en los cuales ese adorable muchacho era la voz principal y estas canciones sonaban en acústico. Se sorprendió al oír algunas en italiano, idioma que no comprendía del todo, pero que se sonaba increíble. Hasta ahí la curiosidad le ganó y se quedo con la sensación de que alguna sorpresa se podría encontrar. Y así fue. Llego a un álbum que se titulaba "Human", dio play en una canción que llevaba el mismo nombre., Escucho atento la voz, no podía evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba asombrado del talento del chico, termino de escuchando "Don't You" e inmediatamente empezó la otra, cada melodía, cada palabra era perfecta, la piel de Colfer se erizaba, porque ya había encontrado lo que tanto necesitaba, esa canción lograba trasmitir lo que quería ver en Jack. Volviendo a reproducirla unas 5 veces, se convenció de que era lo correcto. Aun así, recordó que no podía tomar una decisión apresurada. La opinión de los productores era sumamente relevante.  
Ahora más que nunca quería llegar a Nueva York, para mostrar la canción, fue tanto la emoción que llamo a su productor. – _Creo que tengo la tengo _– dijo entusiasmado por el teléfono, estuvieron hablando por unos minutos.  
Bajándose del tren iría directo al teatro. _– Así conoces parte del elenco, por lo menos ya tenemos a Jack _– dice contento el productor. Solo faltaba menos de una hora para que Chris llegara. Y si todo salía bien. La obra tendría su canción principal.

Darren no dejaba de pensar en su chico "perfectamente vestido", nunca había sentido algo así, todo era tan raro. Después de una conversación entre copas con su amigo, llego a la decisión de enfocarse totalmente en el personaje, ya que seria su gran paso al estrellato o por lo menos a llegar a ser reconocido por su talento y voz.

Una llamada lo despertó, era el productor, al parecer hoy seria el día en el cual conocería el director. Darren estaba enterado de todo, al pasarle el guion no dejo de leerlo hasta que lo termino esa misma noche, bastante sorprendido quedo con la historia y con la trama de su personaje, ya que buscaría en la música una salida a todo lo malo que estaba viviendo, algo parecido siente al respecto de su propia vida, no tan dramático y trágico como en la obra pero si esa conexión con Jack ( personaje que interpretara) donde su única forma de poder expresar lo que siente, es esa droga llamaba música. Por eso escribía canciones, los primeros intentos eran vergonzosos, se ríe al acordarse de esos, pero ahora se siente totalmente orgulloso de lo que puede lograr con una guitarra o un piano.  
Se hacía tarde, aun estaba tirado en la cama pensando, acordándose de sus anécdotas en el tren, una ducha rápida, eligió algo más formal a lo habitual quería dar una "buena impresión "al director, pero tampoco perdiendo su esencia. Ya listo espero que su amigo pasara por el.

Darren: - _tú siempre llegas tarde_ – dice subiendo al auto de su amigo.  
Amigo:- _no es mi culpa_ – dice riendo – apúrate, que vamos atrasados.  
Darren: - _¿y ahora me apuras Chuck?_ – ya estaba de mal humor.

Chris tenía todo listo el tren ya estaba parado y poco a poco ordeno sus cosas, fue por su equipaje y espero la llamada de su productor nuevamente, tuvo que esperar unos segundos para que lo encontraran, ya que estaba como "escondido" jugando con un gato, que poco a poco lo atraía y lo alejaba de la multitud de gente.

Productor:- _aquí estas_ – dice acercándose  
Chris: - _oh, no me di cuenta de que me alejaba de la gente_ – dice avergonzado  
Productor: - _yo ya pensaba que te habías quedado arriba del tren__  
_Chris: _ganas no me faltaban_ – con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
Productor: _te ayudo, tenemos que apurarnos o si no el tráfico… no nos dejara avanzar_ – mientras tomaba una de las maletas de Chris.  
El risueño muchacho, avanzo en silencio detrás del hombre, aunque el era muy simpático y joven, Chris lo trataba con mucho respeto ya que de alguna u otra forma fue él quien "lo descubrió "y le dio esa gran oportunidad y no quería arruinarlo. Como era predecible el tráfico era caótico a esa hora del día. Chris aprovecho el tiempo y le mostro la canción al productor,. – _Su voz me suena familiar_ – dice el productor algo inseguro, Chris solo abre los ojos y por alguna extraña razón su corazón se acelera y se apresura en decir _– creo que eso es imposible Robert –_ habla enredando las palabras. Robert, un joven de anteojos solo lo mira extrañado, y vuelve afirmar – _En algún lado la he escuchado para que la voz me suena muy familiar _– afirmando con la cabeza y regalándose una sonrisa. El silencio consumió a Colfer, no sabía que decir, miles preguntas surgieron por su cabeza, ¿Será que su productor conocía al chico del tren?, y por eso pensó rápidamente en mostrarle las fotos del iPhone, pero no quería dar mucho detalles.

El departamento de Darren quedaba a 30 minutos del teatro, lugar en el que se encontrarían con el resto del elenco y presentarían al misterioso escritor/director/joven talento y todas esas flores que el productor le tiro al chico. El viaje se alargo por unos minutos Chuck tenia que parar a comprar unos cigarros gusto que Darren no compartía en lo absoluto, Darren se quedó sentado en el auto esperando a que su amigo volviera de comprar... la ansiedad lo consumía toco la bocina del auto para que se apresurara...

Darren: _¡es tarde!_ – Grita por la ventanilla del auto.  
Chucky: ¡ay! Sólo son unos minutos, vamos bien. - dice colocándose acercándose al auto.  
Darren: - _nervioso- te demoras en las peores momentos. Y ¿como me veo?_ - Lo mira esperando respuesta-  
Chuck: - _¿que cómo te ves? ... amigo relájate, estas mas nervioso que novio en el altar_ - riendo - _te ves bien..._ - tocándole el hombro.  
Darren: - _sonríe- confío en ti eh?._ _Ya quiero llegar, me preocupa el director, a lo mejor y no le gusto para su personaje.__  
_Chuck: - _yo también quiero llegar, para salir de la duda luego_ - dice con un grado de preocupación en su voz. - _Hoy es el día de mi última audición_ -  
Darren: _Tiene que ser un gran día para los dos, amigo_. - Se acomoda, silencio por varios minutos- _Por cierto perdí mi iphone, creo que se quedo en el avión, porque en el tren._ - se queda pensando-  
Chuck: - _por qué en el tren ¿que Darren?_ - dice mirándolo y agregando - _¡perfectamente vestido!_, _que hablamos el otro día Darren_-  
Darren: _ya lo se, pero quizás deje mi iphone en ese tren o quizás en el avión_ - lo repite muchas veces- _Ey! llegamos?- _Dice bajándose rápidamente del Auto.

Darren y Chuck entraron apresurados al teatro, pero al parecer aun no llegaban los de la productora, incluyendo al director. Respiraron aliviados, solo quedaba esperar a que llegaran y que comenzaran a llamarlos para reunirse con los encargados de la obra. El tan comentado director ya estaba en el lugar. Por lo que resta de Darren solo le daba algo de apoyo moral a su amigo para su audición, decidieron ir a fumar, bueno Chuck fuma y mientras él lo mira.

Mientras Chuck fumaba vieron el auto del productor llegar, se acercaron para saludarlos. Como todo el staff junto con Chris, no los veían, Darren se acerco lentamente a mirar, y vio al productor bajarse y rápidamente seguido por un alto chico de pelo castaño. Intento balbucear algunas palabras pero no pudo, y su única reacción fue esconderse. Chuck solo lo miraba extrañado y preguntando – ¿_qué haces Darren?_- totalmente confundido,

El chico de rulos solo lo miraba espatanado hasta que le dijo – ¡Es él, Es él! – su amigo continuaba confundido – ¿_Es es? ¡Quién? _– Dice acercándose, Darren se abalanza bruscamente sobre Chuck y dice – _el chico que bese en el tren, el chico que se viste perfectamente perfecto_– no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, las ganas de salir corriendo aumentaban a cada segundo. –_No me puedo quedar aquí_- repetía en su cabeza, mientras Chuck no dejaba de hablar del destino, la vida, que los junto y un montón de tonterías que en ese momento no eran necesarias de pronunciar.

Darren trato de salir o alejarse lo más rápido de ese lugar. Pero su amigo se lo impidió, a empujones y tirones Chuck intento que su amigo entrara al teatro y no se escapara, Fue una lucha bastante cómica para quien la presenciaba sus compañeros y conocidos se reían a carcajadas y no hacían nada al respecto por que estaban bastante acostumbrados de ver ese tipo de juegos entre ellos dos.

Chuck: Darren escúchame, no te puedes ir, es tu gran oportunidad

Darren: Pero es el, como quieras que entre y diga hola, soy el chico que te beso en el tren y mi nombre es Darren – dice irónicamente y tomándose la cabeza

Chuck: no, solo vas a subir al escenario, y lo te presentaras, como si no lo conocieras, olvida lo que paso en el tren el, ahora es tu Jefe. Prácticamente-

Darren solo movía la cabeza a cada palabra que su amigo le decía… solo salió corriendo, pero su amigo no alcanzo a ver por donde, ya el no podía hacer mucho.

-_Oh Aquí estas_- dice Robert agarrando de los hombros a Darren- Ya sácate esa bufanda- ayudando a sacarla y él muchacho sin reacción alguna. El pánico y nerviosismo y muchos sentimientos más, se apoderaron de él, no lo dejaban decir palabra alguna, parecía un zombie balbuceando, y además la manera torpe en la que caminaba. Robert noto su cambió, pensó que era nerviosismo - ¡_Vamos Darren, no te pongas nervioso ahora, es tu momento, conquista al director!_ - Darren no podía ordenar bien las palabras en su cabeza solo entendió -_conquistar_- dijo en voz alta la cuál fue rápidamente repetida por el productor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris estaba ahí en primera fila, Las butacas a su alrededor estaban completamente vacías, solo sentía el murmullo de las personas que estaban sentadas unas filas más atrás.

Robert lo dejo por unos minutos para ir a buscar al protagonista de la obra. -_perdón la demora_ - se escucha fuerte en todo el auditorio mientras los pasos acelerados sonaban cada vez más cerca, Era Robert caminando hacía Chris, una rápida disculpa y se sienta a su lado - _un pequeño problema, pero todo ya esta solucionado, este chico te va a encantar _- sonríe entusiasmado- _Vamos a ver_ - dice Chris soltando un suspiro.

Darren no dejaba de mirar por la ventana, como cualquier niño en su primera obra. pero con la diferencia que Darren ya tenía un poco de experiencia para no decir que era la suficiente.

- _Darren Criss_ - Dijo el productor...volvió a repetir al pasar los Segundos.

-_Por qué se demora tanto_ - Dijo Chris en voz baja

-¡_Darren Criss!_ - Dijo molesto Robert

El solicitado chico salió dando torpes pasos sobre el escenario. - _Bu-Buenos Días, disculpen la demora _mientras intenta ocultar su rostro entre un gorro y una abundante bufanda. Robert lo interrumpió inmediatamente - _Buenos Chris Colfer, Te presento a quien dará vida a Jack_ -

Chris: - _Encantado, Señor..._ - mirando su cuaderno - _Darren Criss_ - se quedó en silencio unos segundos y curioso agrega - _Te puedo hacer una pregunta_ - no dejo que Criss respondiera - _¿Porque llevas un gorro y una bufanda_ _en este época del año?_ - Dice conteniendo la risa - _Te las puedes sacar por favor.- _

Robert: - _Si Darren, ya te dije hace unos minutos atrás que te sacaras eso_-

Darren: - pensando en que hacer dice - _no puedo sacarlo es parte de mi presentación_

Las personas que estaban presentes en el teatro empezaron a reír, Darren siempre salía con algún tipo de broma y claramente esta no sería la ocasión para evitarlas

.

Robert: - _Ok, Darren... muy gracioso...Necesito que cantes la canción que esta arriba de la mesa y para eso necesito que te saques la bufanda para poder escucharte mejor_.- El productor sonaba molesto.

Darren sudaba de nerviosismo un pequeño susurro salió de su boca solo para afirmar que se iba a deshacer de la gorra y la bufanda.

Chris:- _Adelante Darren, asómbranos _- dice con una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro, para que no se sintiera mal por la actitud de su colega.

Darren camina al fondo del escenario mientras el castaño chico le hablaba...dejó sus cosas, en un rincón y volvió lentamente y con la mirada baja a su posición inicial.

Robert: - _Muy bien Darren, ahora si podemos empezar._ -

Chris aun no se daba cuenta de la persona que tenía enfrente... hasta que el tímido chico decidió levantar su cabeza. y con una tímida sonrisa lo observaba , el corazón del joven director se aceleró por arte de magia, no podía creer que el chico del tren estaba justo delante de él, Bajó tímidamente su mirada y la música empezó a sonar, Darren tomó el papel con la letra de la canción aun sin observar y solo se dedicaba a admirar a Chris quien aún no lograba levantar sus mirada y su respiración ya se hacía notar, no sabia como reaccionar, tenía la atenta fiscalización de su productor y jefe y de todas las otras personas que estaban presenciando la "audición" de Darren. Chris decidió a levantar su vista y con una tímida sonrisa espero a que Darren empezara a cantar. El joven actor volvió en sí, dejo atrás todo nerviosismo y

Decidido a cantar. Empezó a leer la canción, la cual le sonaba muy familiar, analizó estrofa por estrofa y sin dudar un segundo - _Yo conozco esta canción, es mi canción_ - el silencio volvió a interrumpir este gigantesco teatro. Lo cual rápidamente el productor agrega - _yo sabía que la voz me era familiar._ - con una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro. - _Entonces ya no es necesaria la letra, ¿puedes cantar la canción? a todo esto como conoces tu la canción Ch_ris - La sonrisa no la borraba de su rostro. Darren miro a Chris nuevamente ante la pregunta del productor. Y Chris muy nervioso dijo – _MySpace, la saque de MySpace, estaba sin autor y me pareció una letra adecuada para mi personaje_- cruzando los dedos- _ahora si el actor prefiere cambiar la canción está en su derecho- _. El productor miraba y escuchaba atento lo que sucedía. En ese momento Darren, dejo la letra de la canción nuevamente en la mesa y con las manos en la cintura.- _No me molesta, ¿puedo comenzar nuevamente?_- _¡Si claro!_ – dijeron.

Con una sonrisa cómplice, intentó decirle a Chris _"yo sé que esa canción esta en mi iPhone que olvide en el tren"_. Se paró firme y con la mirada fija en sus espectadores Darren hablo: _- Mi nombre es Darren Criss, actor y audicionare para el papel de Jack_-

Chris sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, y tragaba saliva intentando mantener calma. Aun no procesaba en su mente que el destino volvió a juntarlo con ese muchacho que en tan poco tiempo lo hizo sentir único. Bajaron las luces, y la presentación comenzó.

Escuchar la canción en vivo hizo estremecer a Chris. El actor sobre el escenario no se quedaba atrás, canto esa canción como nunca, mientras tanto su amigo que estaba observando en las butacas, quedo gratamente asombrado, era el único en ese auditorio que lograba entender todo lo que ocurría, vio como el joven director estaba prácticamente hipnotizado ante la presentación.

Se escuchaba la agitada respiración de Darren, cuando termino de cantar. Chris se quedo quieto en su asiento, mientras el grupo de personas que se encontraban en el teatro aplaudían, lo mismo el productor, quien contento dijo- _Muy bien Darren, muy bien_-

Chris intentando sonreír sin levantar ninguna sospecha, siempre sintiéndose observado por Darren que en su interior, no lograba entender como estaba pasando todo esto, y que sin duda las cosas de aquí en adelante no serian las mismas.

Escribiendo en el papel de audición, acomodo su bolso, y pasándole lo escrito al productor. Muy seguro se levanta y dice: - _¡Estamos listos! , el señor…_ - pensando un poco- _¿Darren no?_ , _lo hizo_ _de maravillas, mejor Jack que tu_ - no podría encontrar las palabras adecuadas... lo pensado era completamente diferente y sin sentido a lo que salía por sus labios, tomo un respiro y dijo - _.Bienvenido a la obra_- lo miro, trago un poco de saliva y se despidió de todos, explicando que no tenia mas tiempo de permanecer allí, porque debía acomodar sus cosas en el departamento de su amigo.

Avanzó hacia a la salida, tratando de no mirar atrás. Al salir lo primero que ve es a su amigo Cory esperando junto al auto. Muy contento se le acerca para saludarlo, pero Chris estaba en otro planeta, su mente intentaba buscar una explicación de como esto, le estaba pasando a él. A los segundos después se ve en los brazos de su amigo, y reacciona- perdóname Cory, estoy un poco cansado- caminaron hacia al auto, hasta subirse a el- ¿cansando?, ¿y tu crees que yo no te conozco lo suficiente para saber que es algo mas que cansancio?

Chris lo miraba mientras el manejaba esperando una respuesta, sabia que no le podía mentir, son buenos amigos hace mucho, y aunque no se veían físicamente todos los días, la amistad seguía intacta. - _Ok si es verdad, pero no quiero amargar tu día_ - agitando las manos_- en general debes saber que tengo muchas cosas que contarte_- . Cory le sonríe, y le comenta que esa es la mejor parte de todo ese encuentro, ponerse al día como dos cotorras, Chris al fin después de tanta angustia, se echa a reír con ese comentario.


	6. Chapter 6

Parte I

**Cory** - _Entonces, al chico que besaste en tu emocionante viaje en el tren, ahora es el protagonista de tu emocionante obra_. - Y entre risas agrega -_ pero que buena suerte mi amigo, No tienes nada de qué preocuparte _-  
**Chris** -_ Claro, nada de que preocuparse, solo que tengo que verlo todos los días, y no puedo mirarlo a la cara sin tener ganas de besarlo, porque él chico si que sabe besar_,_ y no se que voy a ser_ - acomplejado Chris se apoya en el hombro de su amigo.  
**Cory** - _todo va a estar bien, porque tú súper amigo esta aquí_ - Chris aun en su hombro - _y eso se supone que es un consuelo -_ terminó entre risas.

Esa noche después de todo lo que había pasado, Haber llegado recién a la ciudad de sus sueños, vivir completamente solo, con nuevo hogar, un trabajo increíble, una obra que sin duda le iba a ir excelente y más encimas haberse encontrado con el guapo chico del Tren. Claramente la vida le estaba sonriendo a Colfer. Estuvo hasta largas horas de la noche conversando con su gran amigo.  
A la mañana siguiente Cory se había ofrecido en llevarlo al teatro. Por ser su primer día oficial.

-_No te acostumbres a esto, vas a tener que aprender a ocupar metro, taxi, bici, no se cualquier cosa_ - dice Cory subiéndose al auto. - _Siempre tan adorable, lo se, lo se, tengo que aprender a usar esas cosas_ - dice Chris colocándose el cinturón.

Cory hizo andar el auto pero algo sonaba raro, intentó varias veces y aun así el auto no partía se bajó rápidamente para revisar el motor, falta de aceite o algo que impedía que el auto encendiera. Reviso todo y al parecer no tenía idea que era, así que se acerco a la ventanilla del vehículo y dice.

- _te parece si te enseñó a usar el metro hoy _- comienza a reír y agrega - _No tengo idea que le pasó al auto-_ ése comentario hizo que Chris estallara en risas. Se bajó del auto y empezó a caminar al lado de Cory.

Darren por su parte estuvo casi toda la noche despierto, varias veces estuvo a punto de llamar a Robert para pedir el numero de Chris, Tenia varias escusas planeadas en su mente, Recién pudo conciliar el sueño en la madrugada. Aunque solo logro dormir un par de horas, El sonido de su celular lo despertó, Varias llamadas perdidas tenia de su amigo "Chuck". Miro la hora y se levantó deprisa, su amigo en cualquier momento llegaba a buscar o eso pensaba el, se metió apresurado a la ducha y apenas salió su amigo estaba llamando de nuevo.

**Chuck**- ¡_Hasta que al fin contestas_!  
**Darren**- _Perdóname, no he dormido nada, pasé toda la noche pensando en Chris__  
_**Chuck**- _No se por que lo presentí_  
**Darren**- _No se que clase de hechizo me hizo, que no dejo de pensar en el_.  
**Chuck**_- Lo se amigo y por lo mismo y por que soy el mejor amigo que podrías tener, te tengo un regalo._  
**Darren** -_¡Amo tu ego!, ¡Ya dime!, te digo Ahora que no tengo ganas de salir o acompañarte a alguna fiesta rara en donde todos se comportan como animales._  
**Chuck** - _Eso fue solo una vez ¡Y No!, no es nada para mí, más bien es para ti, solo para ti._  
**Darren** - _¡Ok!, Sigue, Suena interesante._  
**Chuck** - _Hoy llame a Robert el productor, para decirle que llegare tarde por que tengo que llevar el gato de mi abuelita al veterinario_.  
**Darren** - ¡Espera!, que gato y que abuelita, por lo que yo se tu abuelita no vive aquí o ¿esta aquí?  
**Chuck** - ¡Lo invente!, Ya no me interrumpas por favor!  
**Darren** - Ok, Ok  
**Chuck** - _Entonces Robert me dijo que tenía que llamar al director ya que el esta a cargo desde ahora._  
**Darren** - ¡Hablaste con Chris!  
**Chuck** - ¡Si!  
**Darren** - ¡Que te dijo!  
**Chuck** - _¡Es súper tierno! Se preocupo tanto por el gatito que dijo que hasta que me tomara el día libre._  
**Darren** - _¿Porque es tan tierno?_  
**Chuck** - _Ya cálmate, entonces mi regalo sería su número, no se si lo quieres_  
**Darren** – _¿Su Número?_  
**Chuck** - _Si su número._  
**Darren** - _¡Por que no me llamaste anoche! Estuve toda la maldita noche despierto, varias veces intenté llamar a Robert pero no me arme de valor._  
**Chuck** - _Entonces lo quieres o no lo quieres_.  
**Darren** - _Y aún te preguntas si lo quiero_.

Darren terminó su conversación con Chuck y acabó de vestirse, iba rumbo a tomar un autobús para llegar al teatro. Empezó a caminar y caminar, Dudo en llamar, estuvo unos minutos sentados esperando a que pasara el autobús pero nada, ya se le hacía algo tarde así que siguió caminando hasta la estación de metros. Se armó de valor y como forma de auto motivarse pensó "_es ahora o nunca Darren_" marco rápidamente el numero. Sonaba y sonaba hasta que una varonil voz Dijo "_Alo_"  
Darren quedó en silencio, la persona al otro lado del teléfono seguía hablando, Darren sacó la voz y Dijo.-

**Darren** - _¡Alo! Chris Colfer_  
(-) - ¿Quién Habla?  
**Darren** - _Es Darren, Soy Darren Criss_ - _Sonaba un silencio, lo cual Darren insistió_ - _¿Alo?_  
(-) - _Uh, Darren Criss, creo que te equivocaste de número._ – Se escuchaba la forma en que se reía el hombre.  
Darren miró su teléfono y su mano al mismo tiempo ya que tenía su número anotado en ella, se contuvo la risa y se disculpo rápidamente. Esperó a que se le pasara la vergüenza y risa, volvió a marcar y esta vez si se aseguro de que sea el número correcto. A diferencia de la llamada anterior contestaron de inmediato.  
**Chris** - _¿Alo?_

Darren le reconoció la voz.  
**Darren** - _Ho-Hola_  
Chris al igual que Darren reconoció su voz, será por la cantidad de veces que escuchó la voz de el en las canciones.  
**Chris** - _¿Darren?_  
Darren sonrió al saber de que Chris le reconoció la voz. - _Hola_  
**Chris** - ¡_Hola!_  
**Darren** - ¿Cómo estás?  
**Chris** - Bi-bien y tu  
**Darren** - _Disculpa que llamé sin avisar pero necesitaba oír tu voz, digo hablar contigo, ósea _ - Se detiene un segundo se escucha como suspira y continua - _Creo que tenemos que hablar._  
Chris quien no podía creer lo que escuchaba y como nunca se quedo sin habla - _ok_  
**Darren** - _Perfecto, te parece si después del ensayo te invito un café._  
**Chris** - _ok_  
Cory interrumpe la conversación bajando a Chris de la nube en la que estaba y dice - _Chris,Chris... que te pasa, corta que ya hay que subirse _-  
**Chris** – _ok_ - espera unos segundos y agrega - _me tengo que ir_ -  
Darren quien había escuchado a Cory hablar responde - _Entiendo, adiós_ -  
Chris tardo en reaccionar, subió al metro aun con el teléfono en la pegado en la oreja. Cory solo le hacia extraños gestos a ver si así reaccionaba Chris.

Pausadamente Chris volvió en si y como si fuera una gran noticia le conto a su amigo.


	7. Chapter 7

"_No hay disfraz que pueda largo tiempo ocultar el amor donde lo hay, ni fingirlo donde no lo hay."_

Al terminar la conversación de Chris y Darren quien aun no asimilaba del todo lo que acababa de hacer, solo pensaba en la voz que interrumpió la conversación, se le vinieron rápidas imágenes de ese alto chico que abrazaba tan alegre a Chris el día anterior.

-Flashback –

Al Finalizar su Audición, Darren solo escuchaba como Chris enredaba cada palabra, Su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, después de tantas frases sin sentido que Chris Dice Finaliza con – _Bienvenido a la Obra_- Darren quien soltó un suspiro y una gigantesca sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Mientras que Chris salía velozmente del Teatro. Darren agradeció los aplausos de sus eufóricos compañeros, camino lo más rápido posible para alcanzar al joven director quien Mientras Iba caminando pensaba en que decir y como lo llamaría. Pensaba en llamarlo Señor o Director o simplemente Chris Colfer.

Ya casi en la salida ve como Colfer empieza a caminar más rápido. Intenta gritar pero es callado ante la imagen que estaba presenciando, Chris abrazando a un guapo y alto chico, se relaja al oír al chico decir - _amigo tanto tiempo_ - pero aún así un sentimiento raro recorría su cuerpo.  
- Fin Flashback –

Darren no dejaba de pensar en la voz del joven claramente era él. Se auto convencía de que eran solo su amigo pero una parte de el no lo quería entender. Criss ni cuenta se dio cuándo y estaba en la estación de metros, compro su Boleto y se coloco a esperar a que pasara el metro que le correspondía.

Mientras tanto Chris quien ya tenía mareado a Cory de todas las veces que le repitió la conversación con el muchacho. Ya solo le faltaba una combinación de estación de metro, que seria la que lo deja cerca del trabajo.

Cory - _Memorízate esta parada, Chris, por que aquí cambias de vagón _– mirando a Chris quien aun seguía en las nubes – ¡_Chris!... me estás tomando atención – _Dice con una sonrisa en su cara. Chris – _Entendí, Entendí_ – dice riéndose - ¡_Hey! apenas tu auto vuelva a funcionar me tienes que traer al trabajó_- Agrego. –_Ese no era el trato, aparte no tengo idea que le paso al auto_ – dice indiferente Cory.

Chris y Cory ya en el tren, buscan un lugar para sentarse los únicos que estaban libres eran al frente de la puerta, Chris no quería sentarse ahí debido a la corriente de aire que se producía y según el terminaría resfriado, Cory no le dio mucha importancia a su comentario y prácticamente lo sentó en ese lugar. Al tren aun no cerraba sus puerta del todo y apurado chico entra corriendo al vagón, lo cual hizo que la gran mayoría de las personas que estaba a bordo del metro lo observaran. Cory quien tenía la mirada hacia la puerta solo soltó una pequeña carcajada. Chris tuvo que girar su cabeza ya que estaba mirando a Cory.

No pensó mucho antes de decir – ¡_Darren!_ – Asombrado - Darren quien sonreía como si recibiera el mejor regalo de navidad. – ¡_Chris!_ – perdiendo un poco el equilibrio ya que el vagón empezó avanzar, pero logro rápidamente afirmarse del pasamanos que estaba cerca de el. Cory solo miraba confundido, el nombre "Darren" le sonaba familiar, pero aun no se percataba de lo ocurrido hasta que Chris le dio una incomoda mirada ahí recién reacciono. –¡_Entiendo!_ – dice afirmando con la cabeza.

Darren Solo los observaba, observaba la manera en que Chris trataba de hacer que Cory lo entendiera. Cory quiso ayudar al incomodo momento ya que ninguno de los dos se dignaba a decir palabra alguna y solo se miraban con sonrisas en sus rostros. – Alzando un poco la voz y preguntándole a Chris – _¿Y Se suponía que yo era el único amigo que tenias por estos lados?_- Dice Riendo. – La mirada de Chris claramente no era de agradecimiento y Soltando una carcajada – _No seas tonto Cory _– dice dándole una apretón en el brazo – ¡_Él es Darren! El Protagonista de la obra en que estoy trabajando_ – mientras se levanta de su asiento al mismo tiempo que Darren se acerca, Un extraño apretón de manos entre los dos, Darren repite lo mismo con Cory- _Soy Darren, el protagonista de la obra, Un placer_ - una desafiante mirada aparece en el rostro de Criss, Cory se levanta y responde – _Cory, mejor amigo de Chris, el placer el mío_ – sonriente el alto chico se vuelve a sentar. Mientras que Chris y Darren aun seguían de pie.

El protagonista de la obra rompió el hielo que se produjo por algunos segundos – _¿y como estas?_ – dice colocándose una mano en el bolsillo para parecer seguro. –_Bien, acostumbrándome a esta ciudad_ – dice mirando a su alrededor. – _Ya te acostumbraras, si necesitas ayuda cuenta con el protagonista de la obra. _– tocando el hombro de Chris y regalando una pequeña sonrisa.

Cory se quedo sentando observando, porque se percato como ellos no podían conectar sus ojos sin colocarse nerviosos. Respondió una que otra pregunta que Darren le hacia, hablo cada vez que su amigo le pedía ayuda con la mirada, hablaba cuando ocurrían momentos de silencio.

El vagón se detuvo en la estación ya solo faltaba una para que llegaran a su destino. Cory quien venia planeando dejarlos solos desde hace varios minutos, actuó rápidamente – _Chris me tengo que bajar aquí_ – dice parándose velozmente – _Cory, no te puedes ir_ – dice Chris casi rogando – _¿Por qué?–_ agrega Cory mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Respondiendo con un notorio tartamudeo Chris dice – _Po-Porque no se como llegar_ – dice haciendo disimulados gestos para que Darren no lo viera, Cory quien ya estaba al lado de la puerta y dirigiéndose directamente a Darren – _¿Tu sabes como llegar verdad?-_ El chico solo afirma con la cabeza –_ ¡Perfecto!_ – Agrega – ¡_Viste!, ahora sabrás como llegar, te llamo mas rato_ – dice Cory aguantándose la risa. Salió rápidamente antes de que Chris lo detuviera, La puertas del Vagón se cerraron y solo se veía a Cory con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja despidiéndose con un gesto de mano.

Chris se volvió a sentar, Esta vez Darren se sentó a su lado. Los dos intentaron empezar una conversación al mismo tiempo, interrumpiéndose el uno al otro, Darren dejo que hablara primero Chris.

**Chris** - _Lo hiciste muy bien ayer_ –dice algo incomodo, ya que durante el viaje con Cory se lo había dicho ya un par de veces.

**Darren** – _Gracias… De nuevo_ – dice con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, notaba el nerviosismo de Chris al hablar. – _Estuve leyendo parte de la obra, y simplemente es perfecta _– dice exagerando con sus manos.

**Chris** – _Gracias_ – se detiene unos segundos – _Gracias también por lo de ayer y todo lo que paso con la canción. Gracias, y no te preocupes que todos sabrán que la canción es tuya. – _Agrega

**Darren**_ – No hay problema – _

**Chris**_ – Eres muy bueno, con eso de la música – _avergonzado agrega_ – estuve escuchando tus canciones mientras viajaba y de verdad eres muy bueno – _Afirma con la cabeza.

**Darren** – _Gracias_ – riendo – _así que escuchaste toda la música _– Observando atento a Chris.

**Chris** – Aun avergonzado y bajando la mirada – _Si, toda la música, todas tus canciones_ – suelta una pequeña sonrisa

**Darren** – _Y Cual te gusto más_ – ve dudar a Chris y agrega – _De mis canciones, ¿Cual te gusto más_?–

**Chris** – _Diría que "Not Alone" probablemente sea mi favorita, por eso la elegí, pero todas son increíbles_ -

Solo bastaron minutos para que Chris y Darren volvieran a sentir aquella conexión que siempre estuvo desde el momento en que se conocieron.

**Darren** – _Es bueno saberlo_ – dice entre dientes.

**Chris** – _Cory me dijo que tenia que bajarme acá_ – dice algo perdido

Darren no se había dado cuenta de que ya había parado el tren, miro rápidamente el nombre de la estación y responde – _Si, acá hay que bajarse_ – se paro rápidamente, tomo la mano de Chris y se dirigió a la puerta, tardo en darse cuenta del gesto que había tenido ya habían avanzado un par de metros. Hasta que por fin Chris decide hablar.

**Chris** – _No podemos seguir fingiendo que no nos conocemos o que esto no es raro_– dice solando la mano de Darren.

Darren se quedo uno segundos en silencio mientras seguía caminando, Baja la mira y dice – _No he dejado de pensar en ti_ – soltando un suspiro. Detiene a Chris y lo mira directo a los ojos – _no he dejado de pensar en ti, en tus ojos, sonrisa, en tu olor _– lo ultimo acompañado de una sonrisa. – _Parezco un loco, desde que me baje de ese tren no dejo de pensar en ti_ – la sinceridad era completamente transmitida a través de su voz y mirada.

Chris empezó a caminar, seguido por Darren, quién en silencio esperó respuesta a todo lo que acababa de decir. Miedo y confusión se apoderaban de Colfer quién no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. La atenta mirada de Criss lo hacía colocarse aún mas nervioso. Entendía lo incómodo que se sentía el moreno chico, así que decidió hablar.

**Chris** - _Yo tampoco e dejado de pensar en ti, bueno en todo lo que fue el viaje y lo que ocurrió y ahora estas aquí y el eres el protagonista de la obra que curiosamente yo escribí_.- dice sin tomar pausa, lo que hace que una pequeña sonrisa se dibuje en el rostro Darren. Chris agrega bajando la mirada _- Pero..._ - Ahora se toma su tiempo para continuar - _Creo que_ -

**Darren** _- ¡Creo que Chris_! - interrumpiendo al castaño ya que no daba mas de la incertidumbre

**Chris** - _Deberíamos dejar las cosas como están y ver que es lo que pasa en el futuro con la obra y todo esto_-

**Darren** _- Entiendo, lo que tu quieras _- ahora es Darren quien empieza a caminar en silencio.

**Chris **- _¡Hey Darren! no me mal interpretes lo que acabó de decir -_

**Darren **- _Lo entendí perfectamente Chris no te preocupes_ - su voz sonaba totalmente distinta, algo desilusionado siguió caminando. Seguido de Chris quien repetía las palabras que acababa de decir en su cabeza, tratando de convencerse de que era lo correcto.

El incómodo silencio que acompañaba a Darren y Chris es brutalmente interrumpida por un grito desde el otro lado de la calle. Era Chuck amigo de Darren quien cruzó rápidamente y saludo con mucha energía a ambos.

**Chuck**- _Hey que sorpresa verlos a los dos juntos y solos_ - la manera en la que hablo y los extraños gestos que hacía su rostro tratando de insinuar algo.

Darren respondió rápidamente antes de que Chuck siguiera hablando - _Chris y yo nos encontramos en el metro_ -

**Chris** - _¡Si!, es cierto y como aún soy nuevo en esta ciudad Darren amablemente se ofreció a acompañarme al teatro_.-

**Darren** - _claro, por que yo también voy para allá -_

**Chuck** - _así veo, yo también voy al teatro_-

**Chris** - _si todos vamos para_ allá - . La conversación claramente se había colocado incomoda, cada vez el teatro se sentía mas lejano. Darren iba con la mirada pegada en el piso, Chris solo observaba a su alrededor como turista. Y Chuck quién iba al medio de los dos, los observaba mientras trataba de inventar algunos temas de conversación.

**Nota: Gracias! Por leer *-*, sé que no soy buena con este tipo de cosas haha pero hago el intento **** Muchas gracias por Leer y Comentar y todas esas cosas**** y perdón por la demora al subir cada capitulo **** Xoxoxoxo.**


End file.
